filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Martin Scorsese
Martin Scorsese est un réalisateur américain. Né le 17 novembre 1942 à Flushing (Long Island, état de New York), de parents d'origine sicilienne, il passe son enfance dans le quartier Little Italy de New York, qui lui inspira largement sa carrière. En 2007, à sa sixième nomination, il remporte finalement l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur, pour Les Infiltrés (The Departed), qui a également été gratifié de celui du meilleur film. Biographie Enfant asthmatique et frêle (il mesure 1 mètre 63), le jeune Martin Scorsese ne peut pratiquer de sport et ses parents l'emmènent fréquemment au cinéma. Il se destine d'abord à une vie religieuse et entre au séminaire en 1956 dont il fut néanmoins renvoyé à cause d'une histoire de fille. Il termine alors ses études à la Cardinal Hays School (dans le Bronx) puis intègre l'Université de New York en 1960 où il fréquente les cours de cinéma et décroche une maîtrise en 1966. Il fut d'ailleurs professeur dans cette même université entre 1968 et 1970. Il se lance dans le cinéma en commençant par des essais, dont une autobiographie ou encore un western. Il participe en tant que monteur et assistant réalisateur au film Woodstock sur le festival de Woodstock en 1969. Il remporte des prix pour ses courts métrages influencés par la Nouvelle vague française. Au début des années 1970, Martin Scorsese déménage à Hollywood. Il est notamment présenté à Francis Ford Coppola qui lui ouvre les portes des studios Warner Bros. Pictures en 1974. Il rencontre aussi le producteur Roger Corman qui lui offre la [[possibilité de tourner son premier long métrage hollywoodien : Bertha Boxcar (Boxcar Bertha) avec Barbara Hershey et David Carradine. Il obtient la Palme d'or au Festival de Cannes dès 1976 pour son film Taxi Driver avec Robert De Niro, Jodie Foster et Harvey Keitel. Ce même film lui vaut aussi quatre nominations aux Oscars. En 1977, Liza Minnelli lui propose de mettre en scène un spectacle à Broadway, The Act, mais il abandonne au bout de quelques semaines car cette expérience lui déplaît. Martin Scorsese réalise son rêve d'enfant en 1988 en réalisant un film sur le Christ, La Dernière Tentation du Christ (The Last Temptation of Christ) adapté du roman de Níkos Kazantzákis. Le film bouscule le dogme religieux et fait scandale. Des manifestations ont lieu un peu partout où le film sort et le cinéma Saint-Michel à Paris est incendié. Pour autant, le film concourt aux Oscars, notamment pour la réalisation. L'auteur crée The Film Foundation en 1990 avec sept de ses amis. Elle a pour but d'encourager la restauration et la préservation du patrimoine cinématographique mondial. Il est récompensé par la Cinémathèque américaine en 1991 pour l'ensemble de son œuvre. En 1992, il crée Martin Scorsese Presents, une fondation qui restaure et exploite les grands classiques du cinéma. Martin Scorsese est honoré par l'AFI (American Film Institute) du Life Achievement Award en 1997, récompense très prestigieuse aux USA, pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Il préside le Festival de Cannes de 1998 qui décerne la Palme d'Or à L'Éternité et un jour de Theo Angelopoulos. Mais l'image forte de cette édition reste la remise du grand prix à Roberto Benigni pour La vie est belle au cours de laquelle l'acteur-réalisateur italien se jettera aux pieds de Scorsese. En 2006, avec Les Infiltrés, il obtient le plus grand succès public de sa carrière. Il remporte le Golden Globe Award du meilleur réalisateur avant de triompher aux Academy Awards. Les Infiltrés obtient quatre Oscars dont meilleur film de l'année, meilleur réalisation, meilleur scénario adapté (William Monahan, d'après "Infernal Affairs" de Siu Fai Mak et Felix Chong) et meilleur montage (Thelma Schoonmaker dont c'est le troisième Oscar remporté avec Martin Scorsese après "Raging Bull" et "Aviator"). Filmographie Réalisateur * What's a nice girl like you doing in this place ? (1963), court-métrage, 9 min * It's not just you, Murray ! (1964), court-métrage, 15 min * The Big Shave (1967), court-métrage, 5 min * Who's that knocking at my door ? aka I Call First (1969) avec Harvey Keitel et Michael Scala * Bertha Boxcar (Boxcar Bertha) (1973) avec Barbara Hershey et David Carradine * Mean Streets (1973) avec Robert De Niro et Harvey Keitel * Alice n'est plus ici (Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) (1974) avec Ellen Burstyn et Kris Kristofferson * Italianamerican (1967), moyen métrage sur ses parents, 48 min * Taxi Driver (1976) avec Robert De Niro et Jodie Foster (Palme d'or au festival de Cannes) * New York, New York (1977) avec Liza Minnelli et Robert De Niro * La Dernière valse (The Last Waltz) (1978) avec Bob Dylan et Paul Butterfield * American Boy : A profile of Steven Prince (1978) * Raging Bull (1980) avec Robert De Niro et Cathy Moriarty * La Valse des pantins (The King of Comedy) (1983) avec Robert De Niro et Jerry Lewis * After Hours (1985) avec Griffin Dunne et Rosanna Arquette * Mirror, mirror (1985), épisode de la série Amazing Stories, 24 min * La Couleur de l'argent (The Color of Money) (1986) avec Paul Newman et Tom Cruise * Armani 1 (1986), spot publicitaire pour Armani * Bad (1987) avec Michael Jackson, clip vidéo * Somewere down the crazy river (1988), clip video * La Dernière Tentation du Christ (The Last Temptation of Christ) (1988) avec Willem Dafoe et Harvey Keitel * Armani 2 (1988), spot publicitaire pour Armani * New York Stories (1989) (réalisé avec Francis Ford Coppola et Woody Allen) avec Nick Nolte et Rosanna Arquette * Les Affranchis (Goodfellas) (1990) avec Ray Liotta Robert De Niro et Joe Pesci * Made in Milan (1990), court métrage, 27 min * Les Nerfs à vif (Cape Fear) (1991) avec Robert De Niro et Nick Nolte * Le Temps de l'innocence (The Age of Innocence) (1993) avec Daniel Day-Lewis et Michelle Pfeiffer * Un voyage avec Martin Scorsese à travers le cinéma américain (A Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese through American Movies) (1995) avec Martin Scorsese et Francis Ford Coppola * Casino (1995) avec Robert De Niro, Sharon Stone et Joe Pesci * Kundun (1997) avec Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong et Gyurme Tethong * Il dolce cinema - prima partie (1999) * À tombeau ouvert (Bringing Out the Dead) (1999) avec Nicolas Cage et Patricia Arquette * Gangs of New York (2002) avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Daniel Day-Lewis * Feel Like Going Home (2003), Série Martin Scorsese Presents the Blues - A Musical Journey * Mon voyage en Italie (My Voyage to Italy) (2003) * Aviator (The Aviator) (2003) avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Cate Blanchett * No Direction Home : Bob Dylan (2005), documentaire * Les Infiltrés (The Departed) (2006), avec Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon, Jack Nicholson * Shine a Light (2007) (post-production) * The Rise of Theodore Roosevelt (2008) (annoncé) * Silence (2008) (annoncé) * Taxi Driver 2 (2010) (annoncé) Acteur * Who's that knocking at my door? (1969) * Mean Streets (1973) * Cannonball (1976) de Paul Bartel avec David Carradine et Bill McKinney * Taxi driver (1976) * La Dernière valse (The Last Waltz) (1978) * Raging Bull (1980) * La Valse des pantins (The King of Comedy) (1983) * After Hours (1985) * Les Arnaqueurs (The Grifters) (1990) de Stephen Frears avec Anjelica Huston et John Cusack * Rêves (Akira Kurosawa's Dreams) (1990) de Akira Kurosawa avec Akira Terao et Mitsuko Baisho * La Liste noire (Guilty by Suspicion) (1990) de Irwin Winkler avec Robert De Niro et Annette Bening * Le Temps de l'innocence (The Age of Innocence) (1993) * Boxing Helena (1993) de Jennifer Chambers Lynch avec Julian Sands et Sherilyn Fenn * Quiz Show (1994) de Robert Redford avec John Turturro et Ralph Fiennes * Un Voyage de Martin Scorsese à travers le cinéma americain (A Personal journey with Martin Scorsese through American movies) (1995) * Search and Destroy (1995) de David Salle avec Griffin Dunne et Illeana Douglas * À la recherche de Kundun avec Martin Scorsese (In Search of Kundun with Martin Scorsese)(1998) de Michael Wilson avec Melissa Mathison * La Muse (1999) (The Muse) de Albert Brooks avec Sharon Stone et Albert Brooks * À tombeau ouvert (Bringing Out the Dead) (1999) * A Conversation with Gregory Peck (1999) de Barbara Kopple avec Gregory Peck et Lauren Bacall * Sharkslayer (2003) de Eric Bergeron et Vicky Jenson avec Will Smith et Robert De Niro * Charlie : the life and art of Charlie Chaplin (2003) de Richard Schickel avec Charles Chaplin et Geraldine Chaplin Scénariste * Who's that knocking at my door ? (1969) * Mean Streets (1973) * Les Affranchis (Goodfellas) (1990) * Le Temps de l'innocence (The Age of Innocence) (1993) * Un Voyage de Martin Scorsese à travers le cinéma americain (A Personal journey with Martin Scorsese through American movies) (1995) * Casino (1995) Scorsese en:Martin Scorsese